


12% of the Credit

by ladybug2000



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug2000/pseuds/ladybug2000
Summary: Have a drabble of Pax and Becca.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	12% of the Credit

“I’m so glad i talked some sense into my idiot brother,” Rebecca said to Devi one afternoon while the three of them were playing video games.

“Hey, give me some of the credit. I went over there to apologize but she wasn’t there at the time.”

“Fine, you get 12% of the credit,” Rebecca sighed. Devi laughed.

“It’s better than nothing and it did get you to talk to me at least. You’d been avoiding me. I would have been with Gross if it wasn’t for her.” Paxton frowned at that. He didn’t like thinking about how he nearly lost her.


End file.
